Irremediable
by Andie Mosby
Summary: Estoy enfadada contigo, quiero olvidarte, ¡Quiero olvidarte! Pero no hay solucion ¿Cierto? Hasta mis sueños lo dicen, no tiene remedio... Y me alegra que no lo tenga.


Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen... Sólo Shaoran jojojo, bueno, no. ¿Quién quiere a las CLAMP? ¿quién quiere a las CLAMP? Supongo que después del capi 221 de Tsubasa... todos.

**Irremediable**

**Por:**

**Andie Mosby**

_Ahh... Los sueños siempre tienen la razón ¿Verdad?.. Maldición... Toda una vida y aun volviendo a nacer. Esto no tiene solución._

—¡Esto no tiene solución!

Gritaba una y otra vez al aire. Estaba enfadada. Sí, era un milagro: Sakura Kinomoto, la niña tierna e inocente, tonta e infantil, ingenua y tímida, estaba enojada. Sí, _yo_ estaba enfadada, molesta, enojadísima, enfurecida, estaba _encabronadísima_. Y, eso, es poco decir.

Era demasiado temprano para que pudiera estar enojada por algo, por más mínimo o grande que fuera. Mi rabia no tenía sentido... ¡No había despertado ni hacia cinco minutos! Y para mi desgracia toda mi ira se dirigía a mi misma. Y es que realmente no era mucho el enojo era, más bien, la humillación la que me provocaba todo lo que sentía.

Suspiré después de los cinco minutos de euforia, no entendía que me pasaba.

Lo único que desfilaba por mi mente era el sueño de esa misma mañana... tan claro, tan nítido, tan _verdadero_.

Y es que el subconsciente siempre tiene la razón.

Yo había tenido novios, varios a decir verdad, pero nunca había sentido o soñado algo que se le pareciese a todo lo que me encontraba viviendo ahora. Esto era real.

No digo que los otros hayan sido simples invenciones o imaginaciones mías, ellos existieron, existen, pero no eran reales. No para mí.

Y en este instante eso era lo que me agobiaba: Shaoran, mi novio Shaoran.

El chico perfecto y el más lindo también.

Claro, era un pesado de primera al que le gustaba hacerme enojar, pero enojos simples, enojos de niña, no como la rabieta que tenia minutos atrás.

De esos enojos donde sólo miras a la persona despectivamente para en menos de un segundo sonreírle... o, donde simplemente inflas las mejillas. Tal como una niña.

Pero en la última se había pasado.

Lo recuerdo claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer, y, es que, _había sido ayer_.

Regresábamos de un largo día en una excursión escolar, pero el autobús nos había dejado tan lejos de la escuela que nos habíamos visto en la necesidad de tomar un urbano y salir al ruedo.

Todo iba bien, claro, me molestaba con pequeñas bromas para ver mi cara enojada, pero realmente nunca me enfadaba. Sólo hacia muecas y le miraba feo.

Jugábamos en la estación antes de que llegaran los respectivos autobuses, pues él tendría que tomar una diferente al mío. No me molestaba, pero yo quería ir con él.

Y como siempre que eso sucedía, hacia un pequeño berrinche donde siempre Shaoran ganaba.

—Te va dejar muy lejos—Habló la sabía voz de Shaoran en un intento de convencerme.— Y no quiero que camines.

—A mí me gusta caminar— Insistí sin pensar, siquiera, en rendirme. —Quiero estar contigo, por favor.

Pero, él no quería y yo siempre me rendía ante él... sobre todo cuando ponía cara de cachorro abandonado y decía _Por favor._

—No me vas a gana esta vez— Advertí mientras me abrazaba a él, ¡Dios! Cuanto le amaba, no parecía ser cierto todo lo que yo vivía con él, era perfecto, era placentero, era felicidad completa. Y sólo por él.— No me importa caminar, enserio.

—No es no.

Y como siempre, comenzó a darme rápidos besos en las mejillas mientras me empujaba hacia la fila de mi autobús... yo me giré suplicante. Quería estar con él, aunque fueran cinco minutos, una hora o toda la vida...

El sólo suspiró y me abrazo en el acto... para después divertirse con su último pasatiempo favorito: girarme como si estuviéramos danzando. Mi mano con la suya, entrelazadas y encima de mi cabeza mientras giraba al compás de una música inexistente.

Después de dar varias vueltas me dio una más mientras me miraba interrogante, yo no sabía que pensaba y ni lo sospeché.

—A ver, una más— Pidió de una forma sospechosa para girarme nuevamente.

Me dejo de espaldas a él y cuando pude voltear a verlo, él ya se estaba _alejando_.

A lo mejor y simplemente mi enojo sí era el de una niña como solía decir constantemente, pero no encuentro nada más doloroso comparado a ese momento.

Simple, sencillo, absurdo e infantil, pero me dolió en el alma. Sentí que me rechazaba, que no quería estar conmigo y que mi sola presencia le molestaba.

_Sentí que no me quería_.

Él se dio la vuelta sonriendo, mostrando, claramente, que era una broma. Pero a mí no me había gustado.

Y ahora fui yo quien se alejó. Él, definitivamente, corrió para alcanzarme, porque segundos después sentí su mano en mi brazo mientras intentaba detenerme

—Perdona**—** Dijo rápidamente—no pensé que te fueras a enojar.

—Suéltame— le dije fríamente— ya me voy, ¿no querías eso? Ahí está, se feliz, déjame ir.

—Sakura— Susurró mientras me intentaba besar y digo "intentaba" porque yo no se lo permitía: volvía mi rostro cada que se acercaba a mí.

—Shaoran, enserio, déjame ir.

Forceje un largo rato pues su mano no cedía, pero cuando giré mi rostro, enojado, realmente enojado, no un simple puchero. Me soltó y yo caminé sin mirar atrás siquiera.

Porque tenía lágrimas en lo ojos.

Porque me había dolido en muchas maneras eso. Porque yo sabía que no me quería.

Y así, sintiéndome sola y no querida había tenido el sueño mas hermoso y verdadero que jamás hubiese existido.

Y por eso estaba enojada, por el sueño. Ese sueño, como la mayoría que tengo, me mostraba la clara y nítida verdad. La verdad que mi yo consciente se negaba a aceptar.

La noche anterior, cuando por fin me encontraba en mi cama; molesta y triste me hallé deseando no amarlo, no quererlo.

Deseé olvidarlo.

Y llorando me había quedado dormida y dormida, inevitablemente, había soñado.

En mi sueño tenia 16 años, mi hermano era estudiante universitario y esa noche se preparaba a dar una fiesta con sus amigos y conocidos de la universidad. Yo estaría presente.

En el sueño asistía a la misma preparatoria, pero... no conocía a Shaoran. El no existía.

Estaban mis amigos de siempre, los mismos profesores, era, prácticamente, mi misma vida, pero sin Shaoran.

Por la noche, todo estaba listo, había fuegos artificiales, mesas en todos lados y cerveza abundante.

Mi hermano había decidido presentarme a sus invitados y, uno por uno, les fui conociendo por nombre y rostro: Yukito, Rene, Naoki, Mike, Aran y Shaoran. Su atractivo amigo Shaoran que me llevaba mas de 5 años.

Todos me habían agradado, platiqué con todos cierto tiempo pero, llegó un momento, en que todos decidieron salir a encender una fogata. Yo me quedé dentro de la casa, aun un poco mareada por el alcohol que había ingerido y Shaoran se acercó.

No todo mi sueño es nítido, no recuerdo partes, pero si algo estaba presente era justo ese instante:

Yo sentada en el suelo cerca de la puerta, viendo la luz que propagaba la fogata y a Shaoran, entrando por la puerta, mirándome extrañado.

Se sentó a mi lado y hablamos... no recuerdo qué, pero esta muy claro el sonido de mi corazón bombeando sangre precipitadamente a mis mejillas y el resto de mi cuerpo. Y así en el suelo, con la luz chispeante de la fogata, y totalmente apenada, vi a Shaoran, mayor que yo, al que acababa de conocer, acercándose lentamente y tomar mis desprevenidos labios. Besándome, Shaoran besándome.

El beso perfecto para el momento perfecto, en el sueño perfecto.

En ese instante yo no era yo, era un tercera que observaba todo aquello. Y como en pintura de óleo, la imagen esta más que grabada, la estancia a oscuras, el reflejo de la fogata, y Shaoran besándome. La imagen más hermosa jamás creada... yo y él siendo protagonistas.

—No tiene solución— Le dije a Shaoran en mi sueño— No puedo dejarte de amar.

Shaoran sólo sonrió, y mirándome con los ojos destellando de felicidad me confesó una verdad:

—No la tiene, pero no tienes porque buscarla.

No entendí sus palabras, ni quise hacerlo. Me limite a besarlo nuevamente, a sentirlo nuevamente... a amarlo como siempre.

Y por eso estaba enfadada, era algo que no podía modificar por más que mi corazón lo anhelara.

* * *

—Lo siento.

Shaoran se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, y, en cuanto le abrí, soltó aquello. Yo le miré resignada.

-No era mi intención, era sólo una pequeña broma. Perdóname- Y mi corazón dolió sólo de verlo allí sufriendo por mi culpa, preocupado por el daño que me había hecho... sonreí tristemente.- Si ya no quieres nada conmigo lo entenderé, realmente nunca te había visto molesta y creo, no se porque, pero creo que me pase de la raya. Lo siento.

—Olvídalo, sólo bromeabas, pero dime una cosa— Shaoran asintió levemente- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Mi pregunta le sorprendió, pero el asombro sólo permaneció un instante en su mirada, porque inmediatamente, con toda la seguridad y el aplomo del mundo marcados en sus ojos y en su voz, contestó:

_—Te amo._

No dudaba, no hacia nada más que observarme fijamente, intentando que yo realmente creyera en sus palabras.

Pero de un momento a otro, su rostro se descompuso cubiertos de un dolor insospechado para mí.

-¿Tú, ya no sientes eso por mí?

Yo me burlé.

-Eso sería imposible, jamás podría dejar de amarte, aun si no existieras o si no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Siempre estaría esperando por ti. Y si, justo en este momento, la tengo tan fácil, siempre a mi lado en las clases, cerca de mi casa, no podría dejarte ir. Y aunque no lo estuvieras siempre te buscaría. Si estuvieras en mi pasado, me enamoraría de ti por algo que dejaras... si estuvieras en el futuro seria una vidente... No sé lo que digo... Pero, Maldición... Toda una vida y aun volviendo a nacer siempre te estaré amando. _Te Amo, Shaoran._

Pero yo no sentía eso que decía. Era muy _poco_ comparado con mis sentimientos...

Shaoran rió, y me besó.

Y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de otra cosa, no era la imagen hermosa... lo que era hermoso, era el sentimiento... y ¿por qué no la imagen?

Porque lo que lo hace hermoso, no es algo que se ve, sino que se siente... Tal y como yo me sentía con Shaoran...

Toda una vida y aun volviendo a nacer... Es poco tiempo para estar contigo.

¿No crees, Shaoran?

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

No me quedó como quería, es muy... sin chiste, pero aún así me gusta, el sueño es algo que yo soñé... me había peleado con mi novio y el resultado fue eso... es mi mejor sueño me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto lo quería jaja, comparto la opinión de muchos... Sakura y Shaoran siempre estarán juntos, no importa cómo, pero juntos.


End file.
